


【法札】雨（班薩米札）

by kariri



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariri/pseuds/kariri





	【法札】雨（班薩米札）

薩莫-雨

20181210

 

下雨了，整個城市籠罩在霧濛濛的水氣中，淅瀝淅瀝。

深褐髮絲的男人坐在深胡桃木製的寫字桌前，煩躁的一手撫額，向來整理得一絲不苟的髮絲凌亂不堪，桌上是充滿塗寫痕跡的樂譜。

啪的一聲，他煩躁地將沾水筆粗暴地插回墨水瓶中，將桌上的東西一推，拿起放在椅背上的黑色天鵝絨大衣穿上，很快就走到戶外投入雨中。

雨勢不大，剔透的水珠掛在他的髮絲上，很快就因為他快速且大步的步伐被甩落，精緻的黑色跟鞋踏過水坑，濺起一片汙水與泥濘。

男人端正且有稜有角的臉龐擺出了難看的表情，但他依然沒有停下腳步。

很快的，他抵達了目的地，他伸出雙手正準備用力推開有著歷史痕跡的華麗大門，卻被裡頭流瀉而出的樂音阻止。

大開大闔的動作瞬間收斂，變得小心翼翼，男人的表情甚至戴上了虔誠，他小心地推開門，躡手躡腳的走了進去，站在陰暗的角落，仰望著台上散發著光芒與歡快的金髮男人。

充滿活力的笑聲隨著跳下指揮台的男人橫衝直撞，薩列里靠著牆，望著台上跑來跑去揮著手臂指揮的莫札特，樂音充斥著他的腦海，撫平他寫不出曲子的焦躁。

淋過雨的身體有些冰涼，但他卻覺得渾身火燙，他讚嘆莫札特的才華，因為他所譜寫出的每個音符興奮發抖，又憎恨他這個天才的存在，讓他這種普通人只能卑微的仰望。

他並非來聆聽莫札特的樂音，這只是個意外，他本來是想換個環境，到他熟悉的地盤走走，或許會有靈感，然而現在他卻覺得，不如在雨中淋得濕透，偏偏他完全邁不動腳步，誤入陷阱後再也出不去，被莫札特的音樂所囚禁，中了一輩子也無法解開的毒，承受了這一生都無法癒合的創傷。

一曲演奏完畢，他看著在台上飛揚肆意的金髮男人，和女歌者嘻笑怒罵調情嬉鬧，他本來生根的腿突然可以移動了，火熱的情感猶如被冰水澆頭，他嗤笑一聲，彷彿在笑自己的愚昧。

他繼續在陰影中前行，在莫札特強烈的光芒下，他們都是被黑暗吞噬的影子。

薩列里重新打開音樂廳的大門，埋頭鑽入雨中，然而隨著撲面而來的冰涼雨絲，由遠而近奔跑過來的腳步聲伴隨著一個溫熱的撞擊就這麼襲向他的後背。

「安東尼奧，你來了怎麼也不出聲？」莫札特從背後緊緊摟住男人，快活的聲音中帶著明顯可見的委屈。

「沒有必要吧，莫札特先生，我怕打擾了你的小遊戲。」  
低沉的嗓音傳入莫札特的耳中，令他不禁微微戰慄。

「怎麼會？你來觀看我的排練是我的榮幸，你已經要離開了嗎？」

「是的，莫札特先生看不出來嗎？」薩列里的聲音帶著冷淡，但他卻沒有一絲想將黏在他身上的男人驅離的動作。

「安東尼奧，你就這麼不願意留下來？」金髮男人將臉埋在薩列里寬闊的後背，深黑色的天鵝絨外套沾染了水氣，有些濕潤，但他仍然流連不已地將面頰靠在上頭蹭了兩下，明顯感受到男人身軀的一僵。

「......我沒時間陪你玩樂，莫札特先生。」

說著，薩列里已經重新邁開步子，繼續往前走，只是這回他走得艱難，畢竟身後掛了個牛皮糖，任誰也無法走快。

「我一直很認真的，安東尼奧。」

說完，莫札特總算放開了薩列里，小跳步跳到他的身旁，然後砰的一聲撐開了方才掛在手臂上的傘，將之舉到兩人的頭上。

薩列里頓了頓，暖熱的大掌包覆住莫札特帶點微涼的手，將撐起的素色黑傘往下一壓，遮住了兩人一半的身形，同時另一手已經摟住金髮男子相較之下纖細許多的腰，將人帶入懷裡。

「我知道。」

呢喃出聲的同時，薩列里薄薄的唇瓣已含住了莫札特在眼前喋喋不休的雙唇，他品嘗到了一絲雨水冰涼的味道，原本讓他煩躁的雨聲融入了金髮男子變得急促的呼吸聲，瞬間化為天籟，一如往常。

 

（完）

短文挑戰隨寫。

腦內是班薩米札形象。


End file.
